Interviews with Team VERT
by Gastrolizard
Summary: There will be actual stories with these four OCs later on, but I'm just introducing them in the first person, as of now. They're each interviewed by Professor Ozpin, and these chapters hold their every word, and reaction to his questioning.
1. Viridian Evergreen

"Hello? Why is it so dark in here? Mr. Ozpin? Are you there?"

A bright light flashed into my face as I finished the sentence, and there he was, Ozpin, the man behind Beacon. He smirked, and said,

"Afraid of the dark, are we now?"

Turning red in the face, I retorted,

"No, of course not. It's just that sitting in a dark room with a man that I don't exactly know too well is kinda unsettling, wouldn't you say?"

"No need to be offended now, Viridian. It was just a little joke. Now tell me, why did you apply for Beacon?"

"I want to become a hunter, Mr. Ozpin. Why else would I be here?"

"Is there nothing else you wish to say on the matter? No other reason?"

I thought about this statement for a moment, and broke eye contact with my potential headmaster. I glanced back at him a few times, and he was only staring intently at me, all the while sipping his steaming cup of coffee.

"No other reason, other than revenge, I suppose. Ursa did kill my family, but you knew that. Asking me again just brought back up horrible memory, so thanks for that."

"Revenge is quite the big theme in our school. Many students apply for the reason of vengeance against the Grimm who had taken their loved ones. What exactly makes you different from the rest though, hmm?"

"Well, I can use these pretty damn well.", I said this as I stood up and took my Tri-Tipped Grapple Daggers from my belt.

"Yes, the 2TGD, as they're called, are quite the skillful weapon."

"They must be, because Qrow made extra sure that I wouldn't accidentally impale myself on them while practicing. They're super fun to use in combat, though. Just latching onto surfaces with these and swinging is exhilarating."

"What else can you do that is meritable in some way?"

"I developed this techmaturgical scouter of sorts, in order to cure my partial blindness. Since we must taking a trip down memory lane, I might as well also tell you that the Ursa did that to me. Developing this Dust-Fueled Combat Scouter, or DFCS, as I like to call it,"

I pointed to my eye, and continued the sentence.

"took around 4 years to make, and I'm extremely proud of it. It counteracts blindness though an implant in the back of my head, which uses dust as a power source. The screen which I'm looking at you with right now, shows me your name, height, and occupation. It can be reprogrammed, and I can potentially donate the blueprints to the school if need be."

"Here at Beacon, our aura protects us from most injuries. But just in case, I think that a solution to blindness would be fantastic. You must know by now, that I already knew all of this information you've just given to me. We've been watching you from the beginning, ever since your mother and father got married and left the school together, to live in the Emerald Forest."

I gave Ozpin a confused, but angry look, and yelled,

"Wait a minute, my parents were hunters? Damnit, why had nobody told me this before?! Why in the world did they not tell me this themselves?! Why did they not defend themselves from the Ursa?! Surely…"

"Now now, calm down there, Viridian. It was their decision to not tell you, not ours. I am very sorry about what had happened in your past, but all of that is behind you now. You seem to be plenty capable of becoming a hunter, as your parents were before you. I'll check and see if there's another spot for a team, and potentially get you together with teammates, okay? You will hear from me in a few hours, and before I come back, please try to let out all of the steam. It's not fun seeing you angry, and I'm sure that the students and Grimm alike wouldn't like it either. Good day, Viridian Evergreen."

"Wait a minute, where do I.."

I heard the sound of the door being slammed shut, and the light flickered back off.

"Well, at least they gave be a comfy chair to doze off in."


	2. Electra Impulse

"Am I in a supply closet or something? Why in the world would the people at the reception desk just dump me here…"

A bright light shone into my face, blinding me for a moment.

"Hey! What was that for? First you put me in a pitch black room, now you put a light straight to my eyes?! What is wrong with you people?!"

As I regained my eyesight, Mr. Ozpin appeared on the other side of the table that I was sitting at, with a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Hello, Electra. Sorry about the lights, we've been meaning to tone them down for a while now, but just haven't gotten around to it. How have you been?"

"Blind, thanks to your laziness."

My eyes were glowing just the slightest, and I had to calm myself down before continuing, just in case.

"Otherwise, I'm doing fantastic, Mr. Ozpin."

"That's great to hear. Now, it says here on the file that you had an accident at a young age?"

"Yes, that sad little story is how I managed to get my control over electricity."

"How in the world, would one be able to control dust in such a way? Surely you must have some other training with glyphs and other dust-based techniques."

"Glyphs? I know about them, and can even create them. But, I don't actually use up dust for any of the techniques you mentioned. The cuts I received from the wires and such were the entryways for the electrically infused dust, which was expelled into my bloodstream via a large explosion. The dust never really worked its way out of my system, and now my body is essentially a walking generator."

"That is absolutely baffling. How in the world did you survive the explosion?"

"Luck, I would presume. No one else survived, not even the White Fang idiots who caused this to happen in the first place."

"Well, I sure am glad to hear that you didn't die in that attack. Have researchers being doing experiments on you recently? Taking blood samples, checking heart rate, that sort of thing?"

"Of course. The school I left earlier this year allowed me to learn how to conduct my natural energy, as long as they could essentially 'research' me."

"And how do you conduct your electricity, exactly?"

"Through anything with conductivity."

I point to my rubber gloves, which Ozpin hadn't seen previously to this visit, and told him,

"Most of the electricity in my body goes to my fingertips, and I can conduct it just through touching things. This sometimes used to cause problems, because water used to boil in the glass when I would pick it up. When I was at the school, I had the rubber gloves made for me after I shook hands with the principal, and accidentally gave him a 3rd degree burn."

I blushed a little as I said this, and Ozpin smiled while taking a sip from his cup.

"That really is interesting. I might have to get the rest of the research files from the researchers back from your school, but for now, I think you may have earned yourself a spot at Beacon, young lady. I'll be back in a few hours, and by then I'll have an answer for you."

"Thanks, but can I leave the room? It gets really dark in.."

As I heard the sound of the door being closed, the lights flickered off, and I was stuck in the silent darkness again.

"Alright then. Guess I don't move from this spot. Hey, at least the chairs are comfy."


	3. Rhea Citrine

"Hello? Mr. Ozpin? It's really dark in here, can someone please answer? Oh, I hope they didn't forget about me.."

A really bright light shone down onto the table in front of me, and it kinda made me jump a bit. Mr. Ozpin, who is the headmaster of Beacon school, sat down in front of me, and I prepared myself for a barrage of questions.

"Well hello there, Rhea Citrine. I've heard quite a bit about you, especially from your parents, who had insisted that you come to my school. I've heard enough from them, now, can I hear why you might want to join?"

"Well, being a huntress had always been a childhood fantasy for me, as I'm sure that it was for many others. My parents put me into military school at such a young age though, so I didn't have time to think much about it."

"It says here that you excelled in combat, and scholarly works alike?"

"Yes, I always tried my hardest to impress my parents. They had high expectations of me, which I never liked about them."

Realizing what I had just said, I turned a bright crimson, and turned my head away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Ozpin. I didn't mean to talk badly about my parents!"

The headmaster gave me a confused look, and said,

"It's alright, Rhea. They're just glad that you made it this far. Your parents have been pushing you since the beginning, and entry into this school would be your ticket to relax a bit. I just need to know a little bit more about your background before I can allow you entry."

I was on the verge of another breakdown, and Ozpin wanted me to tell him more?  
"If you really need the information, I can use these."

I unholstered my two BFHMGs, and Ozpin nearly fell off of his chair. Giggling, I said,

"They're called Belt-Fed Heavy Machine Guns, but I just call them 'Moonlight', and 'Sunshine'. They shoot high-caliber explosive dust rounds, and they do so at 200 rounds per minute. They are my weapon of choice, weighing in at 15 pounds each, and when I put them together…"

I press a button on both BFHMGs, and they turn into a large and heavy two-handed axe. Ozpin looked amazed at what he was seeing, and exclaimed,

"I am thoroughly surprised that you are even able to lift one of them, much less one in each arm! No offense meant, but normally grown men have to body build in order to fire one of them. Does your strength stem from the military training, or are there connections to your Faunus heritage?"

"I'm sure that it's a combination of both, but I can easily hold my own in battle using these weapons. People always called me "Buff Bunny", in the military school thanks to my usage of my BFHMGs. The thing is, I'm not that kind of faunus. I have tiger features, like my teeth, and my claws."

I bare my sharper than normal teeth, and show him my nails. I extend the claws out of the sheath, which just looks like nails on humans to most people.

"That is very interesting, and how long did you say that you went to this school?"

"10 years, Mr. Ozpin."

"Alright then. I appear to have run out of time. You just might've earned yourself a spot at my school, but I'll have to check with one more person before your application can be passed through. You'll be hearing from me in a couple hours. Good-bye!"

"Wait! Before you leave, can you leave the lights on…"

I saw the door being closed, and the lights were switched off. Luckily, it didn't make much of a difference to me, thanks to my night vision.  
"Back into darkness I go. I wonder what my teammates will be like?"


	4. Tacitus Dartmouth

"Well, they must've finally caught up with me, the damn pigs. I wonder what jail's gonna be like?"

Someone who I couldn't see turned on the light, which practically blinded me.

"What in the hell was that for, dude? I understand that it's dark as balls in here, but seriously? You gotta be like that?"

I had to rub my eyes a bunch before I could see the guy who did it, and lo and behold, it was Mr. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon.

"Hello Tacitus. We've heard quite a bit about you, and your background intrigues me. There is a large time frame gap in between your childhood, and your enrollment into a proper school. Would you care to tell me about what happened?"

I checked the room for cameras, sound recorders, and other devices that would potentially catch what I was saying. Nothing looked suspicious, so I only had to assume that Ozpin wouldn't rat me out when I told him.

"As long as you don't rat me out, I'll tell you."

"Rat you out? All of this information you're going to give us is going to be recorded into a file, which isn't available to the police force in any way. If you have a criminal past, it's just the past."

"Okay, but if you tell those pigs anything, I'm going to go for you first. Anyway, I ended up joining a gang, which was run by the local crime lord. I pulled off so many successful jobs, that I even ended up running the whole operation. Old 'Johnny', as we liked to call him, was caught in the act, during a job gone wrong. The rest of the higher up members decided that I was fit for the title of boss, and so it was."

"You were initiated as a crime lord? Exactly what age were you?"

"I was twelve years old at the time, but don't get me wrong, I was a damn good boss. We pulled off so many jobs. We were practically shoveling in the money from the backyard, and my name was known in the crime world as one of the toughest. Of course, I still went on jobs myself, as it helped the boys get to know me better. That whole ordeal was great, as we were pulling in money for my family, and the members' families as well, and everyone was living the life they'd wanted."

"Why did you join in the first place, though?"

I leaned back in my chair and frowned. Looking at the dark coffee Ozpin was drinking, and the scroll he was carrying, I said,

"My family was starving. We needed money for food, and other necessities. Growing up on the streets ain't easy, you hear? Once the opportunity to make money arose, I jumped on the bandwagon and kicked it into overdrive. Me and my parents could actually life a normal life, with the exception of my occupation. One job in particular woke me up from this little crime spree, and it was a raid on one of those dust shipments. That stubborn bitch ruined that whole operation, and hurt a bunch of my boys. Plus, she had called the cops as well, so we couldn't teach her a lesson, you know?"

"Who exactly are you talking about?"

"A snobby-ass girl. She wore mostly white, and had a side pony tail which kinda looked weird. She also had a scar running across her left eye, which made her look just the bit hardened. Anyhow, she used this rapier weapon to knock out a bunch of the boys, and came after me once she was done. She said something like, 'You White Fang scum will not be getting THIS shipment, or my name isn't blah blah blah!' Didn't get to finish it, because she was already tasting the end of my glaive. By that time, we had already stayed for too long, and we all made a run for it. Luckily, the cops didn't't follow, and we got off scot free. But that little bastard of a girl ruined one of the biggest heists out gang would've ever been able to pull off."

Ozpin gave me a troubled look, and said,

"Well, as long as your criminal past is behind you, we'll be glad to accept you into our school. But one more question. You mentioned hitting the girl with a glaive?"

I leaned back into my chair again, and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, the girl came at me with this revolver rapier, and was all like, 'Oh, you're going to pay for that, you peasant scum!' and as soon as she got close enough, I smacked her with the flat of the blade, knocking her into a puddle of mud. I was laughing my ass off, but the cops were already there, so I had to quiet down before they caught us. But the look on her face was priceless! She looked pissed off to begin with, but man! Something hadn't made me laugh so hard since I was a kid!"

"I suppose that it would've been funny at the time, but I would like to know more about your weapon, instead."

"Oh yeah, I use a BASG, or a Bolt-Action Sniper Glaive, for short."

I took the weapon out from it's holster on my back, and showed it to Ozpin.

"Super accurate, very powerful, barely any kick, and best of all,"

I spun it around my head, and held the newly formed weapon in my hand.

"it turns into a glaive. This thing got me through thick and thin back in the day, and I still haven't mastered it. I've heard that with higher caliber rifles you can potentially use the knockback to propel your next strikes, but that sounds too easy, honestly. I rarely use the scope on the rifle form, because I'm almost always in the face of the enemy anyway."

"That weapon seems to serve the purpose of crime very well, but can it penetrate the shells of Grimm?"

"Of course. Just load up some armor piercing rounds and boom, instant Ursa-brain soup."

"Very impressive. We may just have ourselves a team on our hands. You wait here, I'll be right back."  
"Wait, you're just locking me in this damn room again?"

Apparently I was right, because that knucklehead closed the door, and turned off the lights with me still sitting in this damn chair.

"Geez, I hope that my teammates aren't absolute idiots. I hope they'll be just as good as my boys back home, because they knew their stuff. Well, I'd better get some sleep before I meet them."


End file.
